How It Began
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: My first Fanfiction ever. About my favorite couple in Dragon Ball Z. Follow my story as Krillin tries to take care of Android 18 in a Romantic Comedy that will warm your heart while reading it.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Her

It started raining on Kame House and Krillin was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do, if he went to Master Roshi watching TV it would probably be women exercising, and Krillin was not that kind of person he is not a pervert.

"Oh man, I miss Goku, I'm sure he'd find something cool to do" said Krillin looking out the window and staring into the sky.  
His staring contest ended when he saw lightning and decided to go to bed.  
"Well I guess it's late anyway" said the monk as he looked at the clock in his room.  
" 7:37 well that's a drag"

[4 Hours Later]

In his dream or nightmare to be exact he was greeted by his ultimate decision whether to save the world by deactivating Android 18 or Doom it by letting her live.  
Shadow figures appeared in front of him, he recognized them all: Gohan , Goku, Trunks and the rest They were all haunting his dream saying why did you kill Goku, it's all his fault, he could have saved him

He woke up sweating and panting consumed by fear.  
"Could it really be my fault?" Krillsaidhought to himself.  
He went to the bathroom and washed his sweaty face.  
After looking at the mirror he looked at his hair. After the Cell games he decided to stop fighting therefore he never bothered to shave his hair. It has grown a bit, (it looked like the one in DBZ Battle of the Gods movie)  
"Hehehe, it's been a while, I forgot how I look like with hair" he said and went back to his room.  
He looked out the window and noticed that the rain has stopped a little.  
He opened the window and flew out "Maybe a little flying will clear my head" thought the shorty as he began flying faster

After a few minutes of flying he discovered some islands near Kame House, 6 islands in total.  
Just as he finished counting there was a yellow energy on one of the islands.  
He decided to investigate with caution knowing very well what he's capable of doing is not always enough.

Another blast hit a rock destroying it with ease.  
After Krillin landed he got close and took cover behind a tree hoping who ever it was it could not sense his Ki energy.  
As he peeked to see who it is he saw a familiar look.  
Blonde hair, Red Ribbon Jacket, Black Pants "Android 18" he said surprised and took cover to avoid being seen It looked like she didn't hear him It started raining again "Wow she's here, what do I do?" said Krillin afraid to do anything stupid and creep her out, he's strong but not as strong as her.

After about a minute of Ki blasts she decided to sit down This was the perfect opportunity for Krillin to step in.  
"Huh she stopped, I should do something I can't stay here all night just standing here" said Krillin as he took a deep breath and proceeded.  
"Uh...h-hey t-there 18" said the short monk 18 quickly turned to face him making a fighting stance.  
She recognized Krillin and calmed down knowing he has no power to kill her

"You, what do you want" said 18 with that glare.  
"Oh... I was just flying around and..." Krillin was interrupted by 18 "WHAT DO YOU WANT" 18 said almost shouting and now angrier "Well, I...you don't have a place to go so I was thinking you could come with me to Kame House and..." He was interrupted again by 18 who kicked him in the stomach He coughed up blood and 18 flew off

Krillin fell to the ground and thought "Why did she..."  
He reached for his hidden sack of Senzu Beans ate one bean Getting back up with his full strength "I better head back to Kame house before the rain gets any worse" said Krillin as he headed off to Kame House.  
He arrived and went inside, every one was asleep.  
He went to his room and changed his wet clothes Flying into bed he fell asleep.

That's all for this chapter, if you enjoyed it say so with a review Don't hate too much this is my first Fanfiction Next chapter very soon


	2. Chapter 2:Taking Her In

The next morning Krillin woke up with a slight hunger, as he jumped off his bed and proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
After showering, brushing his teeth and everything he went downstairs to cook himself some breakfast "What was up with her, I offered her a place to stay and she kicks me in the stomach" thought Krillin as he prepared a nice set of pancakes and ate them.

It was time for some training exercises, he proceeds outside, he powered up and started throwing punches and kicks into the air at super sonic speeds barely visible to a human eye after his melee combat skill training was done he walked towards the shore of the island of Kame.

"KAAA...MEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEE" He shouted creating a sphere of plasma energy between his hands "HAAAAAAAAA" with all his power he launched his attack towards the ocean A few seconds later he lifted his hands "SCATTER SHOT" he shouted and the Kamehameha wave shot up and split itself, moments later the energy was then thrown back at the ocean in a missile shape.

"That was so cool" said the monk to himself surprised of his new abilities, now he was tired so he went inside to freshen up Master Roshi was now up and reading one of his magazines which is probably full of naked women "Master Roshi you're such a perv" said Krillin face palming himself "Geez Krillin you sound gay" said Master Roshi not taking his eyes off his magazine "I'm not a homosexual I'm just saying... ah you know what it doesn't matter anyway" Krillin said giving up knowing very well Roshi could not be defeated when it comes to defending what he does

Krillin got to his room and opened his wardrobe replacing his GI suit with a black shirt with the show's Z logo on the chest and some darkish blue jeans.  
He thought of getting some new clothing and restock the fridge "Well looks like I'm going shopping today" he thought and grabbed his wallet full of cash and his credit cards He went downstairs and saw Master Roshi on the phone "...well I think I can make it, yeah alright I'll see you tonight" as he hanged up "Night out with your friends again?" Krillin asked knowing very well when he leaves for his houngout he only comes back two days later

"Yeah, you're in charge" said the old man as he headed to his room to pack up "Well at least no perv around for two days" thought Krillin as he headed outside and flew off to a mall somewhere near Kame Island "There it is East City, now let's see here" he looked around trying to find a nice clothing store and a grocery store He found a nice looking clothing store "Ah there we are" said Krillin landing somewhere not very visible and populated Heading inside the clothing store "This looks nice" said Krillin checking around for some clothes Picking his clothes and paying for them he headed out for the next store for groceries

Walking around he heard a woman crying for help "Ah...hero time"(I know I know) said Krillin rushing towards the woman "Mam calm down what happened" said Krillin "This young girl came into my store, stole a bunch of clothing and took off flying" said the store owner "Oh boy" thought Krillin "What did she look like?" He asked to confirm his suspicions "She was blonde, was initially wearing a white short with a small black jacket, blue jeans and a pearl necklace, she took off that way" she said pointing the direction of the thief "Yup that's her" he sighs "How much was the clothing she stole" asked Krillin "$9000.99" ( ;) )she said surprised that he would pay for it "If I'm not back in 10 minutes use my credit card to pay for everything she stole"  
He gave her his credit card and flew after the thief

"HEY 18,STOP" he shouted 18 looked to see who called her and recognized who it was "No,not him again ugh" she speeds up almost loosing him But then she slams into his chest and stops "How did he" 18 thought

Android 18's P.O.V

"Out of my way shorty" I said pissed off "Why are you stealing?" He said "None of your concern now out of my way" I tried moving the other way but he stopped me "Are you kidding me I can still KILL YOU" I said trying to scare him, 'I don't want to hurt hi- wait what am I saying'  
"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to return those" he said I tried not to brake into laughter "You can't be serious I defeated Vegeta what chance do you have" I said mocking He looked angry now 'that's adorable, wait what,what's happening to me'  
"Look, I'm willing to help you, you just have to listen to me" he said I stared at him confused

"What, after all I've done to you and your friends you're still willing to help me" I didn't understand "Why, why do you want to help me?" I asked and he didn't respond we stared at each other for a while.

Krillin's P.O.V

"I can't explain it" I said fearing what she would do to me if I said the real reason - I like her "You can't explain" she said looking at me so confused "F-Fine then what do you want me to do" she said I knew it was way past 10 minutes so I can forget about not losing over nine thousand Zenie ( XD ) on something I didn't get "You don't have a place to stay anymore, you can live with me on Kame House" I said blushing slightly 'please don't kick me please don't kick me please don't kick me'

"Alright fine" she said trying to hide her little blush

'YES'

"Alright then follow me" I power up and fly towards Kame House,

In our flight it started to rain a little bit and 18 started to fall behind and dropping altitude "18?" I said worried She stopped flying and started falling full speed I caught her bride style before she hit the water "She must be tired" I said looking at her , 'she looks so beautiful'  
Snapping out of it I carried her to Kame house When we arrived I open the door "Oh right Roshi already left" I said looking around I headed upstairs and opened the guest room door, slowly setting her on the bed and placed all her stuff in the wardrobe

She sneezes "Ah crap baskets she's gonna get a cold with those wet clothes" I said 'I can't replace them myself that'd be so perverted of me, crap if I don't she's gonna get sick'  
After a minute of thinking I walked towards the side of the bed she was resting 'Forgive me Kami...or King Kai...or nevermind'  
I slowly took off her top being careful not to wake her up, and replaced it with a blue long sleeve shirt I removed her pants and put on black sweat pants 'Now she looks warm and adorable' I smiled and took her wet clothes to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw my own blush, I cleared my mind and went downstairs to watch T.V After 2 hours of Family Guy,American Dad and Archer I went to my room and jumped to bed

"Wow, she's living here now...I think" I said to myself falling asleep

The next morning I wake up, jump out of bed head to the bathroom After my daily preparation I head outside to train

[30 minutes later]

"That's enough for today" I said heading inside, as I was going to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast I remembered "18" I said Flying towards her new room and knocking gently, there was no response 'Guess she's still sleeping'  
In the kitchen I made waffles and I was about to take her plate to her room but she already heading towards the kitchen 'Is she mad?, I can't tell, if she's upset because of what I did yesterday I'm going to die'  
"Morning 18 I was about to bring this to your room" I said putting the plate on the table and walking away

"Wait" she said with a surprisingly calm voice which was pretty nice 'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap'  
"Who changed my clothes yesterday?" she said sitting down "W-well I d-did" I said afraid of what she'll do to me "Why?" She said "They were wet and I didn't want you getting a cold" I said putting my hand behind my head scratching my hair A moment of silence then she stood up, I managed to stay calm and she looked mad "Did you do anyth..."  
"What no way I'm not that kind of person I'd never do something like that" I interrupted her

18's P.O.V.

'Well he doesn't look like he's lying and I doubt he would do anything to me'  
"Alright...I believe you" I said sitting back down 'Been a while since I ate waffles' he was about to leave "Hey...Krillin right?" I asked "Yeah" he answered "T-Thank you" I said with a blush no one could see "It's no problem, no need to thank me" he said with a smile 'He's actually nice, no one has treated me like this, he's certainly different from everyone I've ever met I like that, I like h'

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 tell me what are your thoughts Follow if you like until next time which should be very soon 


	3. Chapter 3:Hanging out with Her

After finishing my breakfast 'so delicious, who knew he was a great cook' I went to see Krillin, he was on the phone so I decided to leave him be.

Krillin's P.O.V.

"For a week geez Master Roshi what are you up t...you know what I don't want to know, well enjoy your vacation or whatever" I said hanging up.  
'ALRIGHT a week without perverts' When I was done 18 came into my room "Hey I'm done with breakfast, where did you learn how to cook?" she asked smiling 'Well I've had practice'  
"You really I'm good?" I said with that happy face

18's P.O.V.

'I love that face it's cu'

Krillin's P.O.V.

"Well I guess I have some experience that's all" I said now scratching my hair on the back of my head "Must be quite an experience" she said "T-Thanks 18" I said now slightly blushing She went to her room and came back out 4 minutes later, now wearing black long sleeves with a jacket similar to her first appearance jacket with no sleeves and blue jeans (I like blue) and a pearl necklace

18's P.O.V.

'He's blushing that's so cute'  
"So do I look good Krillin?" I asked teasing him "You look a-amazing" I started blushing, I turn around to hide it

"T-thanks"

Krillin's P.O.V.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" I said 'I left my credit card at that clothing store' "hey 18 wanna head in to town?" I asked waiting for a yes "Alright" she agreed Exiting Kame House we flew together to East City

"So where do you want to go?" she asked, I was looking for that clothing store "Umm hey I gotta go get something over there" I said pointing at the store she previously robbed I could see shame and embarrassment in her face "You stay here I'll be right back" I said heading towards the shop and enternodded.  
"Hey you're that guy" the shop owner said pointing at me.

18's P.O.V.

'It's not like I like him, he's just nice, really nice, really really nice, but I'm an android I can't love someone, can I? He is awfully cute, and he takes care of me, no one ever did what he's doing for me, when I'm around him it's like butterflies are in my stomach, No I'm a machine a robot I can't feel anything, this is insanity'  
He came flying back "What were you doing there?" I asked "Oh I was just picking up my credit card" he answered showing me the card.  
"Why did you leave it there did you loose it?" I asked confused "Nah I gave the owner of that shop to pay for what you...took" he said looking away I can see him frowning I felt bad,really bad of what I did "I-I'm sorry Krillin" I said "Don't worry about it" he said lightening up, he pointed at a mall.  
"So, I have to refill the kitchen supplies, wanna come with, I could use some help, then we can get coffee".  
"Okay" I nodded and walked to the mall

[1 hour later]

Krillin's P.O.V.

'alright that should be enough, Not carrying all of this home, Oh THAT'S IT'  
"Hey 18 set those bags down" I said and she did as she was told I pull out an overgrown capsule, press a button and toss it at the bags The bags vanish and I pick up the capsule and enjoy 18's expression "Where did the bags go?" she asked confused "In here" I answered showing her the capsule "It was invented by the Briefs family, really comes in handy when you don't want to brake your back, either that or it makes you look like you have cancer when you're showing it to someone new to it" (I know I know it's dark) I joked She starts giggling 'oh my Kami she looks so beautiful blushing'  
"We should get something to drink" I said and she nodded

Walking around we found a coffee shop "How about there" I pointed and she followed "Regular coffee please nothing over the top" I ordered "Same" she said "Alright I'll be back in a few" the waitress said going away

"So 18, what's your story before Gero?" I asked making conversation "Well I can't seem to remember much, we were orphans, 17 and I couldn't take it at the orphanage everyone mocking us non stop everyday so we decided to run away, we managed to escape but not long after that we got into some trouble with this scientist looking old man Gero, he kidnapped us and turned us into...this, making us do his bidding which was to kill Son Goku, we couldn't take it anymore so we decided to kill Gero ourselves, after a failed attempt he deactivated us for a few years I think...next thing I know I wake up with all your friends in the lab and...w-well you know what happened next" she said 'Wow I didn't know she had it bad'  
"I I'm sorry for what happened to you and your brother" I said, she just made a don't worry about it face "Coffee's ready we hope you enjoy" the waitress arrived setting our coffees down She took a sip and so did I Few minutes later "So what about you, what disturbing thing has happened to you?" She asked "Well... I've died" I say, she stops drinking coffee and looks at me "How are you...?" she asked

"Let me explain..." I said

[One Frieza Saga story later]

She sat there and stared at me "So you've cheated death twice" she said still surprised "Pretty much" I say scratching the back of my hair "H-how did it feel being dead?" she asked me I couldn't find the words to explain that one "Well I went to heaven so it didn't really bother me,but I was sad that I wouldn't see my friends again, they felt the same for me so they brought me back to life"  
"Krillin, you are different" she said teasing me Our coffee was long gone and it started getting dark I called the waitress and asked for the bill, paying everything we set off

"Hey it looks nice outside we should walk for a bit see what we'll find" she said looking around "Sure"  
After a minute or two we find a crowd, people gathering up like there was a fight "Did Peter Parker ignore with great power thing" she joked "Hehehe, we should check it out" I said and walked to the crowd "WELCOME FOLKS, I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU WHOEVER DEFEATS MY FRIEND AT ARM WRESTLING WILL GET 50,500 ZENIE, THE ENTRY FEE IS 500 ZENIE, ANYONE UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?" the man in a business suit said standing next to his buff friend

"You should..." she said "No it's unfair to abuse my power like this, it's just wrong" I interrupted her looking away "YOU THERE LITTLE MAN ARE GOING TO CHICKEN OUT AND EMBARRASS YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT" the man said I get angry but decide to leave "LOOK AT THIS HE'S RUNNING LIKE A COWARD FOLKS" he yelled 18 gave me that look that says just do it "Besides he's probably just gonna scam all these people" she said 'That's a good point'

"Alright fine" I say turning back and heading towards the business man 'I gotta make sure he doesn't do this again...hmm'  
I grab his microphone "Hey how about we make it interesting, I get double the money and I'll give him a head start" I tease him "What are you serious NO WAY" he said "OH Look at this is he chickening out, what do you think folks?" I said and the crowd starts yelling "DOUBLE IT" over and over "Fine but you pay double the entry fee" he admits defeat "K" I said handing him 1000 Zenie I sit down and set my arm to a 45 angle disadvantage "Ha you don't stand a chance" the buff mocked "3...2...1...GO"  
The buff guy starts out with is full strength, my arm didn't move a single degree Everyone gasps, except 18 which is just smiling at me 'Geez does this guy even work out'

"Oh God are you? I thought we haven't started yet, my bad" I said ending the round right away with a simple push.  
"I win" I say with a smirk "WHAT N-NO you must do it again to win the money" the scammer says "Huh really...whatever" I set up again pissed this time 4 seconds later The table has a hole on my winning side Everyone gasps again "Thank you" I snatch the 100,000 off his hands and leave with 18 "Huh, that was fun" I say We got clear of the population and took flight We arrive at Kame House and we go in

"Well today was fun" I say smiling She leans down and kisses my cheek, my eyes go wide making a big 0 like Yamaha's power level 0, my stomach filled with butterflies "Pretty good for a first date" she says heading upstairs without any more words 'Oh my god, first date, AWESOME she likes me'  
I stood there like I was paralyzed

That's all folks haha see ya next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4:Kissing Her

'Wow I still can't believe she kissed me, on the cheek but still it felt amazing...maybe a have a chance'  
My phone starts ringing and I pick it up.  
"Hello" I said waiting for an answer "Hey Krillin it's Bulma, the gang and I are gonna hang out tomorrow wanna come with us" she asked.  
"Sure why not, where are we meeting at?" I asked "The North City Pier at around 5 PM" she answered "Alright... and umm can a friend of mine come with?" I ask scratching the back of my head "I don't see why not, who is it?" she asked.  
"...Android... 18" I answered awkwardly "Well Gohan's gonna be there so yeah she can come with, alright everything is set" she said relieved.  
"WAIT...is Vegeta going to be there?" I asked, she didn't talk for a few seconds.  
"I'll take that as a yes, sorry Bulma we can't go, she changed but Vegeta won't let that fight be forgotten" I said.  
"darn it, well you should figure this out, I got to go, Trunks started crying" she said. I could hear a baby crying "Alright, bye Bulma" I said hanging up 'crabs, what should I do either go and risk a fight or don't go and miss out on all the fun with my friends, I can't go alone too that'd be rude'  
I go upstairs to think more about this situation and find out a solution.  
With no luck I accidentally fall asleep

The next morning I wake up and head to the bathroom to prepare for the day.  
Looking at the mirror and reaching to a conclusion "guess I'm not going, that's a shame" I said with a frown.  
"Not going where?" she asked standing at the entrance.  
"oh hey 18, last night I got a call from my friend Bulma and she wants me to meet up with the team" I said "why don't you go" she asked "I wanted for you to come too but Vegeta is going to be there" I said "Vegeta, is that the cocky, annoying guy with anger issues?" she asked remembering what she did to his arm "yeah him I think he's not going to be nice to you" I said "well you should go without me" she said "I don't know, I want you to be there and meet my friends...properly anyway" I said.

After a minute of thinking

"I'm going with you" she said determined. "what about Vegeta?" I asked looking at her "if things go south I'll leave, as quickly as possible" she said so sure "well... alright then if you're sure" I said

30 minutes before the hangout we are set to go.  
I was wearing a blue and black hoodie with regular blue Jeans. She was wearing a white long sleeve with a sleeveless top and casual black jeans.  
'I really hope Gohan is there...no, I trust her she will keep it under control'  
"Ready?" I ask and she nodded, and all set we take flight Landing at the pier she was confused.  
"So wait East City was to the North but North City was to the West and East City was also to the North...how the heck is that possible?" she asked so confused "I always thought the city leaders chose their names by a coin toss" I said and we started laughing.

The team heard our laugh and turned to us, 'oh cool Piccolo is here too'  
"Hey you guys long time no see" I said waving at them 'That's Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Future Trunks, baby Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha and...Vegeta oh boy, well he doesn't look pissed'  
18 was looking at Vegeta and he was about to do the same but I made 18 look at me.  
"Don't make eye contact with him, even that can set him off" I whispered to her ear, she nods and stays out of his way

We all enter the pier, it looks gorgeous "So which ride is first?" Chiaotzu asked looking at all of them.  
"Roller Coaster" Me, Gohan and Bulma said in unison.  
We split into groups "I go with Trunkses( ha ) and Vegeta" Bulma said heading to the Ferris wheel ride because of baby Trunks.  
"I'm going with Chiaotzu and Yamcha" Tien said heading to the Slingshot ride.  
"Piccolo and I are going to the bumper cars" said Gohan forcing the defusing Piccolo.  
"Hey 18 how about we go to the Roller Coaster?" I asked pointing at a crazy one "We can fly, don't these rides seem pointle..."

[20 seconds later]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screams almost going unconscious, hanging on to me.  
After the ride we go back to the meeting spot, few seconds later the rest of the team comes back all looking dizzy "I think Yamaha's gonna spill out lunch" I said laughing at him.  
"Who said he hasn't been" Tien says with a smirk, everyone starts laughing, except Vegeta, he was smiling.  
"Alright who's hungry?" Bulma asks us, everyone was starting at us.  
"We just got back from the rides, I doubt anyone wants to eat for the next hour or so" Piccolo said knowing what might happen to us all.  
After waiting for about 30 minutes we were back to our regular selves, more or less "Better question this time, who's thirsty?" Bulma asked, finally everyone raised their hands saying "Me"  
Everyone just wanted soda, Piccolo just wanted water because slug man. Everyone was quiet, but Vegeta kept staring at 18, she finally noticed and calmly said "What?"  
"Alright I'll say it how do we know you changed Android?"  
"VEGETA" Bulma said angry at him "Excuse me?" 18 said playing it cool "You heard me robot, you were created to kill Kakarot" Vegeta said slightly calmer because of Bulma.  
'THIS CLOSE, DANG IT VEGETA'  
"Well for one I'm not killing anyone or destroying anything so that's a start" 18 said then drinked some more soda.  
"Maybe, or maybe you're deceiving us, you're a machine how can we trust you" said Vegeta raising his voice

"SHUT UP" I said with anger, completely ignoring the fact that he can kill me.  
"Excuse me bal..." said Vegeta looking at my hair, disappointed that he couldn't call him baldy or bald man anymore.  
"18 is not the same person anymore, she's changed, she has human emotions just like all of us, I know that there is good in her, and hurting anyone is the last thing she'd do" I said with full confidence.  
Everyone was looking at me, Vegeta sat back down.  
"You put too much faith in her, it will be your downfall someday" he said drinking more soda.  
"She wasn't created father, she was born, she is human, Dr. Gero just enhanced her abilities, Krillin is right, she's capable of change" said Trunks drinking his soda.  
"Whatever" he said getting up and walking away from the table.  
"I'll take care of this" said Bulma following Vegeta.

"I don't know what his problem is, did he forget he tried to kill us all when he arrived on Earth" said Piccolo looking at Gohan.  
"Yeah, anyone can change" said Gohan looking at me and 18 "If Krillin believes in you then I'm sold, we're good 18" said Tien and everyone agrees with him.  
"Thanks you guys" I said smiling at them. After a few minutes of drinking we finished our soda "Well, that's finished I gotta get going, hey where's Bulma?" asked Yamcha looking at her last known location.  
"She must've left with dad, I'll see you guys later" said Trunks getting up and taking flight.  
The waitress came to take our drinks and I asked for the bill, she nods and goes away. After a few seconds she comes to our table, I pay everything and we all get going.  
"Well it was fun guys, we gotta get home before it gets any darker or mom's gonna roast Mr. Piccolo" Gohan joked and took flight with Piccolo.  
"I'll see you guys later" I said to Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha and left with 18.

The flight back home was quiet and awkward.  
'I wonder what she thinks of me now'  
We arrive and go inside, after a nice hot shower I go to the kitchen and cook some pasta for dinner.  
After I finished cooking I go to her room and knock "Hey 18 dinner's ready" I said but didn't get an answer.  
'Is she mad at me, did I say something wrong' after a few seconds she opened the door and followed me to the kitchen.  
Dinner was also quiet and awkward.  
It was still too early so we watched a movie, she showed no emotion.  
After the movie I got up stretched a bit and looked at 18 she was sleeping.  
I carry her to her bed and set her down gently, I was about to leave but she grabbed my arm.  
"Krillin, stay" she said with a soft beautiful voice, I stopped and looked at her.

She sits on her bed and I sit beside her, she looks at the ceiling.  
"Thanks for standing up for me back there" she said "It's no problem 18" I said with smiling at her.  
"Did you mean it?" she asked still looking at the ceiling.  
"huh?" I said confused "Did you mean what you said about me" she said looking at me now.  
"Every word of it...I... l-love you 18" I said with a quiet voice.  
Her eyes widen with shock.  
"W-what did you say?" she asked me while blushing. I started blushing as well.  
"I said, I love you 18" I said looking at her, a tear went down her cheek, I lean forward.  
Our lips touched and it felt amazing, she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.  
We kiss longer than anyone ever but it felt like moments.  
When we broke free for air she whispers in my ear "Call me Lazuli" she whispers "I love you Lazuli" I said and she smiled "I love you too Krillin" she said and we passionately kiss again for what it seemed like an eternity.

What an ending, hope everyone enjoyed, please fav and if you want more chapters say so in the reviewing page Thanks for reading . ;) 


End file.
